Hit Stick 2.0
The Hit Stick 2.0 is a new version of the older Hit Stick made in Madden 08 that makes for more devastating tackles in the game, and adds more strategy as a defender. thumb|400px|right Controls Of course, the most important thing to know about the Hit Stick is the controls to it. Below are these controls for each platform. XBox 360- The Hit Stick on the XBox is the most realistic there is. Use the left analog stick and either swing it up or down when you are sufficiently close to the target player. Play Station 3'''- The Play Station uses the right analog stick to tackle a player, and may be used in any direction, though there are only two tackle animations: the different directions are for what direction your defender will move just before the tackle. '''Dual Action Gamepad- If using a Dual Action Gampad, on whatever console you are using, the action is in the right analog stick in any direction. Read about the Play Station 3 controls for more. Keyboard- When using a Keyboard liked to a PC, the left SHIFT key and any directional key will make a Hit Stick 2.0 tackle. Keyboard and Mouse- When you have a mouse with your keyboard, use the left SHIFT button as well as W, A, S, or D. Strategy If you want to learn more about using the Hit Stick 2.0 strategically, this is the place. In this section, we will overview how to make the best use of this new feature and make the crowd go wild when you score huge hits against your friends online. When to go High on the Tackle Going high on tackle is a risky thing. If you use it in a bad circumstance, then your player may either miss the tackle, or the RB will just shake it off. Using the high tackle with the Hit Stick (Up on the analog stick, 'UP' key, or 'W') should be used only when 2 out these 3 next questions answer yes: *Your defender is heavier than the RB *Your defender is a weapon player *The RB is not a weapon When to Low on the Tackle Obviously enough, you should go low on the tackle whenever going up is not an option. However, if the RB is past you, then dive at him or sprint to catch up with him. Low Hit Stick tackles slow you down, and are hence useless against RBs farther downfeild. Steps to an Effective Usage of the Hit Stick 2.0 #Before the game starts, look at the other player's RBs. Check to see if any are 'Fumble Prone.' If they are, then know that your chances of getting a sucessful high tackle are good. #Before the snap on any play, check the weapons on the feild. Use the guidelines under 'When to go High on the Tackle' from this information, and act accordingly. #Before tackling with a high tackle, make sure you have another defender who can get the RB if you miss. #Just before going in for the tackle, quickly choose what you will use; a normal tackle if you so choose so, a dive if the RB is past you, a high tackle if the guidlines and Step 3 say it is a good idea, or a low tackle if the guidlines say it is a bad idea.